Infinity
by FaithAdeline
Summary: 4th Bad Bella story. Bella has to prepare for the war of her life. Will she, her family, and her friends all survive? Can they defeat Annebelle and her followers? What hope can you give the hopeless? R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Prologue**

I thought I could have a happy ending. I thought that everything would work out okay. I was so wrong. So, so wrong. People were dying all around me, screaming for help. People I love have perished. Slain by the hand of the monster who made me. I looked around and never felt so alone. I felt unshed tears prick my eyelids. Laurent. . .Ash. . .Flora. . . Mike. . .All of them, gone. I screamed and raised my head to the sky. The blood red cyclone of clouds whirled above my head and I heard Annebelle call my name. "Noleen, come to me."

I walked towards her, my eyes onyx. "You bitch!" I screamed.

She cackled, her eyes red. "Come to me, my dear, and accept your fate."

Edward was by her, his eyes lifeless. I sank to my knees. "No," I whispered. I crawled towards him, getting blood and other fluids on me and my clothes. "Edward, Edward no!" He was cold, so cold. I kissed him and shook him. "Edward, Edward!"

He didn't wake. 

�

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's back! lol. I would hate me after reading that, seriously.** **Well, this is the last Bad Bella story, so enjoy it haha. It should be pretty long though. So, that's good. At least 35 chapters. Well, that's what I'm hoping. Get ready for one hell of a wild ride! Thanks for reading!  
Faith**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 1- Trapped**

I opened my eyes and heard screaming. It took me a moment to realize the screaming was coming from me. Edward, oh god, his eyes. I turned and retched on the cold cement, venom and blood I'd drank hitting the ground. After I was done, I stood, my legs a little wobbly. I was in a cell of some sort. How had I gotten here? I closed my eyes, trying to put aside the horrible nightmare I'd had, and tried to remember. I had gone up to my room. . .someone was there. Who had it been? "Nicholas," I muttered. That was right. He was back. . .and he'd somehow drugged me.

"Noleen, you've awakened."

Speak of the devil. I walked over to the bars and growled. "What do you think you're doing Nicholas?"

He laughed and opened the cell door. It was made of enchanted steel, so not even I could bend the bars. "Oh Noleen, so young, so naive." He walked over to me and smiled. "You're mine." He said simply.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I don't think so."

He thrust out his right arm, trapping me against his body and a cement wall. His lips curled into a sneer and he growled. "Don't fool yourself Noleen, you're not getting out."

I lifted my knee, hearing it land right in his groin. Vampire or not, that hurts. He groaned and fell to the floor. I put the heel of my boot on his back, digging it into his skin. "Now, you haven't been around in a while Nicky, so let me catch you up." I began.

I dug the heel in a little more, feeling the skin part beneath the contact. Venom began to pump from the wound. "I don't take shit from anyone. Including you." I said, watching him squirm.

Suddenly he moved. I flipped back, so I wouldn't hit the floor. I was in a crouched position by the time he was able to get up. His eyes were black. "Who do you think you are?" He asked.

I smiled, my eyes fading to black also. "Well, I was a paid killer before Edward came back."

"And he still loves you?"

"Of course."

"He loves a monster? Hmm. . .you must not have told him what you've done."

I hissed. "Don't talk about him."

Nicholas stood straight, the wound already healed. "Tell me, did you have pleasant dreams Noleen?"

The question staggered me because the nightmare came flooding back full force. Before I could object, Nicholas had me pressed against the wall again, his hands holding mine, and his legs keeping mine in place. We were way too close for comfort. "Back up," I said.

"Or what?" He breathed, the air tickling my ear.

I stared into his onyx eyes and felt my hands begin to warm up. Heat surrounded my flesh, and then the smell of his burning skin followed. He screamed and stepped back. "That's what." I smirked.

A pain hit me, something I'd never felt before. It started in my toes and spread throughout my body, traveling through my veins. I crumpled to the floor. Someone was standing over me, a dagger in hand. Damn. How had I not seen them?

"The magic should hold her over for a couple hours." He said. His eyes were red, and he appeared to be laughing.

I spit at him and shouted, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Nicholas walked over to me, cradling his burning hand. It was blistering over. Good. "It's just something to keep you occupied." He answered.

My body trembled from the pain, and a light sheen of venom coated my brow. It hurt so much. "I'm going to kill you," I growled.

He laughed and bent down. Then he pressed his lips to mine in a kiss. I tried to push him away, but it hurt too much. His lips stayed crashed to mine for minutes. Finally, he pulled back, a grin on his face. "I will have you," he told me. Then, he walked out.

I laid in a corner and curled up, trying to ignore the pain. I had to get out. But how?

* * *

It was a full three hours before Nicholas came back. The pain had worn away by then, and I was left exhausted. My body felt like a bull-dozer had run it over at least five times. "Up," he said, coming over to me.

I shook my head pitifully. I was so tired. . .

He lifted me in his arms, holding me close to his body. Then he began to carry me out of the cell. Was he letting me go? No, he wouldn't do that.

"Where are you taking me?" I mumbled.

"Your room."

"You're giving me a room?"

He smirked and replied, "Why, I'm not a monster Noleen."

I shook my head. "Yes, you are."

He laughed; I could feel the movement on my body because I was so close to him. "Noleen, you make me laugh."

I rolled my eyes and said dryly, "So glad to entertain thee."

He laughed again. Gee, I was just cracking him up wasn't I?

A sharp pain hit my body and I groaned. My mouth ached. Blood, I needed blood. I needed to feed. I was so hungry, so tired. . .

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Need to feed," I answered.

"Well, I can arrange that."

He opened the door to "my room" and my mouth nearly fell open. It was huge. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, and it had a Victorian look to it. Nicholas laid my on the bed, becoming oddly gentle, and then walked away. It took me a while, but I managed to get up. I ran my hands over the wall, wondering where he'd taken me.

He came back in with a man, a smile on his face. "Dinner is served, m'lady."

I frowned and shook my head. "No." I simply said.

His face dropped and a frown came across his face. "I thought you said you were hungry?"

I looked at the man. He was begging for his life. He was speaking another language, but I could tell what he was saying. The rush of blood hit me and I stumbled. My teeth ached, just wanting to press into his skin and drink, drink until I was satisfied. I could feel the flesh on my mouth, the feeling of me biting. . . I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Take him away."

"Why won't you feed?" Nicholas asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"He's begging for his life Nicholas!" I exclaimed. "I'm not hurting him. He's a good man. I can tell." And I could. I reached out with my original powers and tried to search for some truly horrible thing he'd done. There wasn't a damn thing.

"But he's human, so below us."

"Killing him would be murder." I snapped.

Nicholas laughed and drew a dagger. I screamed as he swiped the blade across the man's throat. Blood poured from the wound. "Here, I killed him. Let the murder be on me."

I tried so hard. I didn't want to. But I couldn't help it. I sank to the body and pressed my lips to the bloody skin. I sucked in the liquid, reveling in the feel of it sinking down my throat. So good. . . it was so good. I could feel my strength returning. I was growing stronger with every drop of the blood. I drank until I couldn't anymore, then I lifted my face from the body. I looked at what I'd done and cried out. I kept saying no, over and over again.

Nicholas picked me up and put me back on the bed, then injected me with something again. "Goodnight, my angel," he whispered.

Before I could object, I was gone. Again.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**lalakawaii, wingedsoul007, Elven at Heart, FallingwithVenom92, jenski, Bloodwing-23**

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. Now, this story is going to be fairly macabre so, brace yourself haha. There's going to be a lot of blood, venom, torture; all of it ha. Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.  
Faith**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 2- On the run**

My eyelids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds apiece. I slowly opened them, a shiver running down my spine. Dried blood coated my lips and neck; there were some small droplets on my clothes. I groaned and sat up, my head aching. Just what had Nicholas injected me with? I hadn't even known you could drug a vamp. _Learn new things every fucking day, _I thought silently, glancing across the room.

I was alone, thank God. I got up, moaning when I felt the exhaustion in my body. I just wanted to sleep for hours. Curl up and forget everything. But I couldn't. I had to find a way out. I walked over to the windows, but they were bolted down and the glass was enchanted so I couldn't break through it. The door was locked. The only thing behind the bathroom door was the bathroom, and the closet door merely led to a closet. Clothes filled the hangers, and I couldn't help but feel creeped out. Just how long had he planned on bringing me here? Even worse, did he know where Annebelle was? There was no way I could handle her in the state I was in. She'd kill me, or break me. Either one would lead to a bad ending.

Suddenly, I heard something vibrate. I looked around, momentarily confused. I focused on the noise, finally pin-pointing that it was coming from the night-table drawer. I opened it, grinning when I saw my phone inside. "Stupid fuck," I whispered, picking up the phone. I opened it and said, "Hello?"

"Ah, Noleen. So you are awake?" Nicholas replied.

_Damn. _So he wasn't as stupid as I'd hoped. "Obviously." I replied.

"Would you like me to send a butler up to lead you down here for breakfast?"

"No, I'd like you to die or let me go. Either would work." I retorted, hate lacing my words. I looked down at my wedding ring and my heart throbbed. I missed Edward and Hope. My family.

Nicholas laughed. "Ah, there's no chance of that my darling."

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"Why ever not?"

"Because, I'm not and never will be your 'darling'. That's why."

"Time will tell. Now, I'm sending up Tommy. I'll see you in a moment."

I gritted my teeth in anger when he hung up. I really wanted to hurt him. Bad. Maybe even kill him again. The door opened and a vampire stepped through. He was barely ten years old. Killing him wouldn't even be a challenge.

"Don't think about it," the vampire said, his voice sounding. . .bored.

I arched an eyebrow. "Don't think about what?"

"Killing me. Wouldn't help you any. You still won't know how to get out."

I shrugged a single shoulder. "No, but it would make me feel better." The first sign of discomfort showed across his face. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, you're not worth my time." I sneered, standing next to him. My phone was in my pocket. If Nicholas thought I wouldn't call anyone with it, he was sadly mistaken. The vampire, who I assumed was Tommy, led me down a red-laced corridor where candles served as the only source of light. Then he made a quick left, leading me down a long staircase that bled into the front hall. It was actually not a bad place. Too bad a maniac owned it.

We walked into a huge dining room, complete with a chandelier and everything. "Wow," I began. "Nice place."

"Why thank you Noleen." Nicholas smiled, gesturing for me to sit beside him.

I laughed and sat at the end of the long table, as far from him as I could get. He frowned, but didn't say anything. "So, what's for breakfast?"

He snapped his fingers and two servants came in. One held a small child, the other held who I assumed to be the mother. "Them." He answered simply, keeping his eyes on me.

I shook my head as the servant put the little girl by me. All I could see was Hope huddled there, tears streaming down her face. "I don't think so Nicholas. And I'm not letting you kill them." I stood, my hands on fire to prove my point. "Now, let them go."

"I don't think you can order me around Noleen. Not when you're in my home."

"Then you don't know me at all Nicholas. Let. Them. Go."

"No."

I growled, the fire building up my arms. I grabbed the servant who'd placed the girl by me and set him aflame, listening to him scream. Then I pushed him towards Nicholas. Nicholas moved away, grabbing the mother and putting a hand at her throat.

"Kill the girl Noleen." He told me, his eyes black.

I looked around me, making sure no one was around me with a syringe like last time. Then I quenched the fire in one hand and picked the girl up. She screamed. "Ssh, I'm trying to help you."

She looked at me, her blue eyes wide. "Help me?" She whispered, her voice holding a British accent.

"Yes, help you."

She nodded her head and gulped, nearly breaking my heart.

I turned back to Nicholas and shot fire at him, watching him dodge out of the way. Unfortunately, he cracked the mother's neck beforehand. The girl screamed, drawing what would've been tears to my eyes.

"Ssh," I said, kissing her forehead.

"You can't fight what you are Noleen."

"Fuck you Nicholas." I answered. "You can't tell me what I am."

"Yes I can. You're one of us."

I shook my head no and shot another fire ball at him. He dodged it again, a growl passing from his lips. Someone came running towards me, but I quickly set them aflame. They screamed, their voices high and shrill. The girl burrowed her head in my neck, whimpering.

"You're a murderer." I told him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Words are meaningless." He stepped closer to me, watching me like a hawk.

"I killed you once before Nicholas. I can do it again."

"I'm stronger than I was then Noleen," he crooned.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mitchell thought he was stronger too." I snapped, raising an eyebrow when Nicholas stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where is my brother?" He asked me. "We lost contact with him. Where is he?"

"Dead." I answered, a grin on my face. "Burning in Hell, where he should be."

Nicholas screamed, shattering the mirror in the dining room. Hmm, looks like I'd hit a painful spot.

"He begged for his life." I added, digging the knife in a little more. "Pleaded. It was quite hilarious actually."

Nicholas glared at me, his eyes filled with hate. "Don't make me kill you Noleen, I don't want to."

I chuckled. "You think you can kill me Nicholas? I dare you to come closer. We'll see how good you look dressed in flames."

He hissed, his skin sparkling from the open window. He looked positively. . .evil. "Kill the girl Noleen."

"You know, I'm starting to think you don't know the meaning of the word no."

Nicholas growled and ran a hand through his hair. "You are absolutely as stubborn as a horse." He muttered.

I looked outside of the window, wondering how long it would take me to run out there with the girl in my hand. I was fast. . .but was I faster than Nicholas was the question. I glanced at Nicholas, then back at the window. I'd take my chances.

"Hold on tight." I instructed the girl. She nodded her head and clung to me. I bit my lip, shot fire at Nicholas, and then took off. The wind breezed past me. I quickly jumped up, grabbing the edge of the roof. I made sure not to hurt the girl, then pulled us up. Nicholas was yelling, ordering some servants to follow me. I looked around and over the side of the roof, finally spotting a car sitting in the driveway. I had to walk at a slant because the roof wasn't straight, still gripping the child in my hands. I jumped back down, landing beside the car.

"Get in," I told the girl, putting her on the ground.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide. "What are you?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "A guardian. Now, in."

We both slid in. That's when I saw there were no keys. _Shit. I should've seen this coming._ I took out the bottom and inspected the wires, wishing I'd watched more movies where people jump started cars. I remembered Travis showing me once. Something I thought to be useless.

"Come on. . .fuck me. Blue goes with. . .no that's not right."

Guards streamed out of the house, their eyes trained on the car. Nicholas was striding towards us, his hands clenched into fists. "Noleen," he said, "leave the car and come to me."

"Yeah, right. I'll jump right on that."

Finally, I got the car to start. For a second, I was amazed it worked. Then the reality hit me, and I floored it. I backed up and took off, watching the vampires running after me. I glanced at the speedometer and watched it climb to one hundred. They were catching up on me. One jumped onto the roof, like what happens in practically every action flick. I growled and unrolled the window, grabbing the vampire by the leg. I pulled him off and set him on fire, dropping him when he screamed.

I had to outrun them. . .but could I?

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
****lalakawaii, stupidlamb17, Elven at Heart, FireInHeaRt29, animallover0109, junayd, CaraMia92, Bloodwing-23, kikyo88, Miss Wannabe, wingedsoul007, Undead.And.Loving.It, fairy18**

**A/N: Well, hopefully you liked the chapter. Do they make it? Dun dun dun! lol. Thanks so much (to everyone) for reading. Please review and share your thoughts, I love to hear them :)  
Faith**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 3-Importance**

I was so close. . .I almost made it. I could taste freedom on my lips. Then, the ground shook, and out of nowhere a dirt wall appeared. I skidded to a stop, spotting an earth fairy on top of the wall, an evil grin on her face. My hands glowed and I was about to strike her when an arrow came flying at me, going straight through the palm of my hand. I yelled in pain and heard the girl scream from the backseat. I glanced at her and said, "I'm alright."

I grounded my feet down and yanked out the arrow, hissing from the hurt. After a couple moments of bleeding rather profusely, it started to heal. I could see the vampires begin to circle the car. My energy was fading, but I couldn't give up. I inhaled deeply and grabbed the girl. I tossed us out of the car and headed towards the dirt wall.

A single shot of fire from my hand brought the earth fairy to her knees, and she rolled over the wall in death.

"Noleen, you don't want to do this." Nicholas said, standing in front of his minions. Well, it hadn't taken him long to run. Guess he was about as fast as me. Damn.

I laughed bitterly. "Au contraire, I do want to do this. You have a decision to make Nicholas."

"And what decision would this be?" He asked, sounding amused.

I thought of what would hurt him. . .what would tear him apart. Then, I got it. I held my right hand over my heart, and brought it to life with fire. "Let us go, or I kill myself. Then, you'll never have me."

The girl whimpered and tugged on my left hand. "Don't do it," she cried.

I licked my lips, hating the tears that were running down her cheeks. There was no way to tell her I'd be okay without alerting Nicholas of my bluff, so I stayed quiet.

Nicholas' eyes bled to black. "Don't be stupid Noleen."

"Tick-tock," I replied easily, moving my hand even closer. I could feel the heat on my chest, but knew my flames wouldn't burn me. "Make a decision."

He gritted his teeth, and I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He wanted me more than anything, or so I was hoping. If not, I was screwed. "I'll let her go, you stay."

I glanced at the girl, at her trembling body and tear-stained cheeks. She was more important than me. "Fine." I closed my hand and glared at him. "I'll call someone to pick her up. They both leave alive. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly. And you need to promise me something in return."

I chuckled, walking closer to him. I kept the girl behind my back, so I could protect her. "Let's get one thing straight Nicky. I don't make promises to you. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

I stepped so close to him, our noses could have touched. Then I held up my hand, small flickers of flame spurting from my fingertips. "Because I don't need to."

He growled softly, his eyes holding all the desire and lust for me he'd gathered. I felt sick. "Call whomever." He told me, his breath on my lips.

I took out my phone and dialed Lanina's number, my jaw clenched.

"Nol? Where the hell are you?"

"I can't talk long. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to pick someone up."

"Noleen, I swear to God, if you don't."

"Listen to me Lan, I need you to shut up and just. . .just listen. Alright? I have a girl, I need you to bring her home. Make sure she's cared for. She's to be protected. Understand?"

She sighed, and I could hear a small sob erupt from her lips. My heart hurt. "Nol. . .we're all worried. Edward. . .he's going crazy without you. Hope hasn't stopped crying, I mean-"

"Lan," my voice cracked, and I tried to suck down my emotions. "Lan. . .tell them I love them and-" The phone was ripped from my hands. I snarled, my lips curling over my teeth.

Nicholas smiled and put the phone to his ear. "Lanina, darling, I'm going to give you an address-yes, this is me. My, my, don't we have a colorful vocabulary? As I was saying, I'll give you an address and you can pick up the girl. I'll text it." Then he hung up.

I cried out, my hand acting on its own accord and smacking him clean across the face. He growled and took my wrist, bending it backwards so I could feel it snap. I dropped to my knees and cradled my limp arm, a scream bubbling from my mouth. A vampire grabbed the girl and threw her in the car I'd took off in.

I quickly stood up and said, "You hurt her and I swear if I find out she had so much as a scratch on her I will skin you alive."

"Calm down Noleen, he knows not to hurt her." Nicholas said.

"So he threw her in the car?" I screamed at him.

"Come inside the house Noleen." He put a hand on my back and started to walk us towards the front door.

I watched as they drove away, the little girl watching me from the back window. I didn't even know her name. . .

-&-

I was numb. I couldn't bring myself to speak. . .move. . .think. I just sat on the bed, staring at the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and let out a shaky breath. My hand was stiff from where it had been pierced with the arrow, and my wrist was still aching. I didn't want to be here, not at all. I curled up on my side and let out a sob. I just wanted to. . .give up. I was so tired. So, so tired.

The door opened and someone walked in. I instantly recognized the person as Nicholas, but didn't say anything. My bed sunk under his weight, and I felt his hand run up my thigh. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, but didn't do anything.

"Are you sleeping?" He asked, laying down beside me. His head came towards mine, his lips on my cheek. "Or are you thinking?"

I growled softly, keeping my eye on the wall.

His hands roamed. Over my back, my hip, my stomach. . ."So beautiful, you always have been." He crooned.

I sighed and chose that moment to act. I spun around and shoved my hand into his nose. He cursed and jumped off the bed, venom spilling from his nostrils. I laughed at the sight, sounding like a mad women. "Don't touch me." I told him after my laughter died, curling back up.

He came towards me. "You will be mine Noleen."

"I belong to Edward Cullen, not you."

He rushed at me and took my wrists, bringing them over my head and pressing his lips to mine. I wrestled against him, but he had his body against mine and I couldn't move. His teeth nipped at mine and I felt venom trickle from my lips. Nicholas pulled back, his crimson eyes dark and his mouth spotted with my venom.

"Don't tell me you've never felt an attraction to me Noleen." He said, using his free hand to brush over my stomach. He played with the hem of my shirt, pulling it up so he could feel my skin.

I recoiled, disgust flowing through my veins. "You appall me." I told him.

His hand darted up and landed on my chest, fondling one of my breasts. I spit, landing venom straight on his face. He growled and bent down, his teeth grazing my neck. My body betrayed me, and I felt my body buck underneath his. He took that as a pleasant sign and bite down. My breath hitched. Inside I was screaming for him to stop, but I couldn't murmur the words. I was leeching off the energy he was giving off, and I wanted more. I hadn't fed in so long. . .and the energy was amazingly delicious. I drank it down, a small moan passing from my lips.

He licked at the trickling venom, his arousal showing itself against my stomach. I squirmed, wanting him to release that arousal so I could drink up all that sweet energy he'd exhume.

Realizing what I was doing, I head-butted him. He was thrown backwards, his head hitting the wall. I sat up and tugged my shirt down. "Stay away from me." I told him, trying to calm my breathing.

He smirked and stood up. "Dinner is soon. And I will have you Noleen. One way or another. You don't have to enjoy it; and if you don't, I'll like it that much more." He said, leaving the room.

My lip curled in disgust and I muttered, "Fuck you."

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
animallover0109, fairy18, stupidlamb17, FireInHeaRt29, kikyo88, gooodkarma, Elven at Heart, LunarEclipse4, jenski**

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's shorter than usual, but I wanted to get something posted. Hopefully you guys liked it :) Thanks for reading, and please review!  
Faith**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 4- Starving**

I didn't want to go to dinner. The butler had to come and practically drag me down. Well, not really. He enticed me with the chalice of blood in his hands. That just wasn't fair. I slouched in the seat, trying not to grab the blood he'd placed before me. I didn't want to appear weak. Nicholas was at the head of the table, his eyes on me. I wanted to rip those eyes out and force-feed them to him.

The thought made me laugh.

"Please, share with the class." Nicholas said, twining his fingers together.

I smirked. "You really don't want to know."

He arched an eyebrow. "Don't I?"

Fine. I leaned forward and said sweetly, "I was thinking of tearing out your eyes and making you eat them."

He frowned. "That's disgusting."

"Hmm, I know. Delicious, ain't it?" I licked my lips and waggled my eyebrows.

He scoffed, calling the butler in. We were dining in tonight, no freshies. I was glad. I greedily drank down a cup of warm blood, the liquid slithering down my throat. I lapped up the sides of my mouth where a few drops had spilled. Nicholas was watching me, sipping at his own chalice calmly. I narrowed my eyes and growled, my lip curling over my teeth.

He chuckled. "You should learn how to control that temper of yours."

"You should stick your-"

"Is dinner fairing well sir?" The butler asked, cutting me off.

I scowled, crossing my arms across my chest. "Is dinner fairing well sir?" I mocked, sneering at the butler.

He gave me a look, like I was a child throwing a hissy fit. I hissed, my hands glowing. He backed away, his face a little more wary. Good. He should fear me.

"We're fine Walter," Nicholas replied, shoo-ing him away.

I laughed. "Walter? Wow, that's amazingly butlery."

"Drink up Noleen, you look pale." Nicholas said, sipping some more blood.

I frowned again. The way I was going, my mouth was going to permanently frown. "Shove off Nicholas."

He smirked into his glass. "You've always had a way with words."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I poured myself some more blood, drinking it quickly. I could feel my energy returning, my venom rushing just a little faster through my veins. My power hummed, and I suddenly felt the urge to set a few things on fire. I groaned, feeling like there was a wolf inside of me, pacing, waiting to be set free.

Nicholas frowned. "What's wrong Noleen?"

I looked up at him, momentarily forgetting I hate him. "I'd like to know the same thing."

It was getting hot, too hot. I took a deep breath, trying hard to calm down. My eyes wavered close and I toppled over, falling to the ground. I vaguely heard Nicholas jump up and curse, touching me with his cold, cold hands. I mumbled something, trying to get him to get off me. "Don't touch. . ." my voice trailed off. I couldn't talk, couldn't think-God it was hot!

I clawed at my neck, my skin itched.

And then the most unbearable pain hit me, arching my back from the ground. I screamed my throat bloody.

Before I passed out, I thought I heard, "Damn you Annebelle!" From Nicholas.

Well, that sorta explained things.

And then I was gone.

* * *

I was thirsty. My throat was dry. My limbs were in pain. I was in Hell. I'd died, and gone to Hell. That had to be it. I opened my eyes, looking around. I was back in my room, the curtains closed, everything dark. I stirred, trying to get up. My body hurt too much, felt like I'd been on fire.

Someone was beside me in an instant. Cold hands. Nicholas. "Don't move," he said.

"What did you do to me?" I asked him angrily.

"I didn't do anything." He told me.

"Then what the fuck happened."

"Annebelle did. . .something."

I growled, shoving past my pain and standing up. My body threatened to give out, and Nicholas held out his hands like he was going to catch me. I glared, which caused him to back up. My legs felt like jello.

I knew what she did. When I looked at Nicholas' face, I knew he did too. Unshed tears blinked underneath my eyelids. "Don't make me do this." I whispered.

He grinned, sauntering over to me. "Ah, playing naive is never fun." He went behind me, trailing an arm over my waist. At the same time, desire and repulsion ran through me. "She sucked all the energy right out of your lovely little body. Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

"Blood-" I murmured.

He tisked, fingering the hem of my shirt. "No, no. No blood. Sex, my dear. If you want to feed, you need to make love to me. Otherwise. . .well, I fear you'll go crazy and then I'll take you anyways."

I growled. "I'd rather fuck your butler."

He laughed, then spun me around, looking at me through eyes black with lust. "You're hungry, starving, I can feel it. You _need _it." He raised his fingers to my neck, stroking my skin. I groaned, going to puddy in his hands.

"Let me go," I whispered, wanting so desperately to give up.

His lips descended to my skin, skimming over my mouth and jaw. "Use me as you will," he whispered back.

I groaned. How many times had I heard those words? How many times had I used men to take their energy? Like some fucking modern day succubus. But I couldn't now. I had Edward and I would _not _betray him. Never.

I pushed everything in, took a deep breath, and pushed him away. I was sick of it, I was sick of it all. I growled, my hands flaring to life. "You can go to Hell Nicholas," I shouted, shooting fire at him. He dodged out of the way, his eyes wide in surprise. I laughed bitterly. "Didn't expect me to fight back huh? Guess again!"

I shot another at him, watching him squirm. "Guess you're not as tough as you thought you were! Huh!"

I sounded psychotic. But it was helping, because he was backing away from me even more. Only he didn't look worried, he looked. . .concerned? "You're bleeding." He told me.

I scoffed. "Haven't you checked the news lately? I'm sort of a _vampire_, we don't ble-" I looked down at my hands. Thin rivulets of blood were falling between my fingers. Something dripped down my cheek, I touched it hesitantly. Blood.

"Well. . .that's not right." I muttered.

Suddenly my mind blanked, memories flashed through my mind. Blood, so much blood. She was fighting, trying desperately to get away. It clawed at her, ripping her apart, tearing into her.

"Noleen! Jesus, that's. . .that's a lot of blood." She faintly heard Nicholas say.

Her eyes snapped open and she fell to the floor, quivering. The blood was gone. "What the fuck just happened?" She asked, looking up at him.

He swallowed. "I have no clue."

"You better not be lying."

"I'm not."

I nodded my head, too tired to argue. My hunger was coming back. "Get out of my room." I ordered him.

And for once, he listened.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
lalakawaii, kikyo88, doreansmomma, Miss Wannabe, FireInHeaRt29, theblackparade678, animallover0109, Elven at Heart, stupidlamb17, ElleG20, kimberly128**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 4. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to end it there. Hope everyone liked it. I wonder what's wrong. Hmm. :) Thanks for reading! Review and let me know your thoughts!  
Faith**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 5- Playing Spy**

I was going crazy. That had to be what was wrong. I kept seeing things, people being hurt. Every time it felt like I was being pulled from my body, like I wasn't in control of the situation. I was merely an observer in their pain, their heartache. And afterwards, it took me a few seconds to realize where I was, who I was. I didn't like it, not one bit. So. . .I decided I had to do a little investigating.

I crept out of my room, ignoring the hunger that was pulling me at every seam in my body. I licked my lips and tiptoed down the steps. I could hear Nicholas talking to Walter (maybe I'd eat him, he _was _working for the bad guy) in the kitchen. They didn't even hear me coming. How amazingly stupid of-oh. I glanced up at the big bodyguard-like vampire and smiled sheepishly. Well, this was a minor setback.

He glared. "What do you think-"

I shoved a foot in his crouch and then stuck my hand in his mouth, lighting him from the inside out. I muffled his screams and then threw his churning body into a room. Maybe I'd get lucky and he'd burn the damn house down. Nah, my luck wasn't that good. He'd probably just fizzle out.

With a sigh, I turned into the room nearest to me. The library. I could tell what it was from the distinct smell of books. I locked the door behind me and put my hands on my hips, tapping my foot on the Oriental rug. Hmm. . .I skimmed the titles, looking for anything that mentioned Guardians.

Bingo. I pulled the book out, only to be swung around. I fell on my ass from the impact, looking around me in amazement. Whoa. What a cliché thing for Nicholas to have. "A revolving book case?" I snorted. "That's too much." I kept the book in my hands and headed down the cement staircases. I could smell blood. Hmm. . . I felt like I should've been looking out for ghosts or malevolent spirits.

The steps led to a small room, a door on the far wall. Opening the door slowly, I peered inside. I instantly gagged, the smell of death overcoming me. It was where he kept the bodies, if you could call them that. There were. . .at least fifty. Just piled there, decomposing. I held a hand over my mouth and looked at them, my stomach churning. Children. . .most of them were children. _That sick fuck, I'm going to kill him!_

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, scaring me. I whirled around, smacking the person with the heavy book in my hands. Nicholas groaned, falling to the ground. I straightened up, and hit him again, bashing the book into his shoulder. "How could you!" I exclaimed, kicking him in the face.

He grabbed my foot and spun me-spun me right into the pile of bodies. I screamed, trying desperately to jump to my feet. My foot was caught on. . .oh my god, a little girl's dress. I was going to puke.

I threw myself forwards, landing on my hands in front of Nicholas. "What are you doing down here?" He asked me, trying to get to the book.

I quickly dodged him, kicking him in the stomach. He knelt beside me, venom trailing from his mouth. He looked pissed.

"You're not getting this book," I told him, standing up.

"And why ever not?"

I couldn't believe how calm he sounded, when he was. . .I didn't want to think about it. "You murdered them, those innocent children!"

"You'll get over it. Now, give me the book."

I laughed bitterly, punching him in his arrogant face. "You know what Nicholas, I'm not doing this. I'm not playing prisoner."

He rubbed his jaw. "You think you can break out? Try it. Greg will stop you."

I thought about the big vamp and smirked. "You mean the guy I flambéed? I don't think he'll be much help anymore."

Nicholas' smirk dropped. "You what?"

Something was wrong. Nicholas didn't care about the people who worked for him. I listened intently, hearing a small shuffle behind me. I laughed, jumping up and behind the person. Walter. Well, well. And there was a syringe in his hands. Hmm. . .I shoved him to his feet, grabbed the needle from his hands-hearing the one holding it break under my foot-and headed towards Nicholas.

He held up his hands, his face wary. "You don't want to do this Noleen. I can help you, I can-"

I shoved the needle into his skin.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed right on top of the dead bodies. Satisfied he was out for the count, at least for now, I turned to Walter. I bent down, jerking him up. He cried out, cradling his broken hand. "I'm really going to enjoy this," I told him, edging down towards his neck.

My body flared, my eyes darkened. I bit down, moaning at the taste of warm blood.

I fed from him, not feeling the slightest bit bad.

* * *

I could see why Nicholas didn't want me to have the book. It was actually quiet informative. Would've been good to have when I first started finding out what I was. How he got ahold of it, I didn't know. I was seated in the front seat of a Mercedes, my foot on the gas, in case Nicholas woke up and decided to come looking for me. My phone was dead. When I'd fallen to the floor, it'd broke. So I couldn't call anyone. There were no phones in the house, I'd already looked. It was like I was in the middle of freaking nowhere.

So far, no one had come looking for me, so I just kept skimming past the pages. I was cautious. I knew there was more than one guard at this place, so where they all were. . .I had no clue. I glanced behind me at the road. I couldn't see any faeries either, so I probably wouldn't be running into anymore dirt walls.

After a half hour of reading, I found what I was looking for. The text read:

_In rare cases, some Guardians will be granted the power of sight. This power is one of the most important a Guardian can have, because they're allowed to stop a disaster before it happens. Only the most special of Guardians, blessed by the Gods and Goddesses from above, receive this power. _

Hmm, well that didn't sound too bad. They were like. . .some sort of visions. Oh, there was more. Yippee.

_Because this gift is so large, some Guardians cannot handle it. There is a chance they may lose themselves in the visions, never to return as themselves again. _

Wonderful. There was a chance I'd go insane. Lucky, lucky me. There was nothing else. Just that short paragraph. Nothing to help me with these "visions", nothing that told me how to find out where they were coming from.

I threw the book on the seat beside me and looked up at the house. If Nicholas was still out. . .maybe I could find something out. Find some piece of paper that said where Annebelle was. My heart was telling me that I should leave, get the fuck out and go home to my family. But my mind was telling me I had to do everything I could to find out what he knew.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on the steering wheel. _Edward, Hope. . .I love you._

I sat up and got out of the car. I _had_ to listen to my mind. There were too many lives at stake.

* * *

There was a guard pacing in the corridor, talking into a walkie-talkie. I inched forward, then leapt onto his back, snapping his neck right off. I threw it aside and wiped the venom off my hands. Then, I stripped him off his uniform and put it on. Now, I'd blend. I pulled my hair into a hat and thought, _Jesus, I feel like a fucking spy. _

Next, I turned into the living room, hoping it would be clear. It was. Maybe my luck was turning up? I shuffled through the drawers, looking for something, anything. There was nothing, of course. So, I headed up the stairs and looked for his bedroom. A sudden noise made me duck for cover, peeking my head out to see what was happening. Shit. Nicholas was up. And he looked angry.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"We can't find her anywhere," a guard answered.

Nicholas growled, his eyes fading to black. "I cannot believe I let her stab me with the god forsaken syringe." Then he let out a sigh. "Oh, and get me another butler. She drank Walter."

I grinned, glad he'd had to wake up to his dead. . .Walter.

"What do you want us to do about the girl?"

"Keep looking. She couldn't have gone far. She's got a book with her, it's not allowed to leave this property."

Hmm. . .good thing I had left it in the car. I looked over my shoulder and sighed quietly. I was hiding in Nicholas' room. Making sure he wasn't looking my way, I straightened. I shut the door quietly, walking slowly over the room. It was extravagant-Nicholas always was. The furniture was in shades of red and burnt orange, the windows tinted a pale blue. I went through the drawers, finding nothing. Did he not write things down?

Suddenly, I heard someone walking up the stairs. I looked around, wondering where I could hide. The balcony was too far away. . .the bathroom was too obvious, as was the closet. I glanced down and scowled. As the door was opening, I shimmied under the bed, making sure I was completely covered. Then, I held my breath. My face was near the end, so I could see Nicholas walking around.

He was humming something under his breath. It sounded like. . .Frank Sinatra? I _so_ had not expected that.

"Annebelle, yes, of course it's me. No, I have some upsetting news."

Oh, jackpot! I froze, waiting for him to continue.

"Noleen is gone. She. . .do not speak to me that way Annebelle. I know you did, but I'm still your sire." He growled. Apparently, Annebelle wasn't being a good little girl. "I'll find her. Yes. How close are you to Volterra? Excellent. So the siege should be in, what, five days? Four? That's quite good. Yes. She's on the land, I'm sure of it. I can feel her. Alright, I'll call you later. Be safe."

He hung up what I presumed to be a cell phone and sat on his bed. I was so stiff, I probably looked like a corpse. Siege on Volterra in four days? I had to get home, had to plan. They were probably too worried about me to even be thinking about Annebelle.

I had to get out of here.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
****Bloodwing-23, FireInHeaRt29, jenski, kikyo88, Elven at Heart, kimberly128, stupidlamb17, AlternativelyxxObsessed, Kason08, lalakawaii, doreansmomma**

* * *

**A/N: I know, fast update huh! I can't promise the next will be out tomorrow, but it should be out in a couple days. Hope everyone liked this chapter! Let me know what you think by reviewing :)  
Faith**


	7. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.

**Chapter 6- Imposter**

I stayed underneath the bed for at least an hour, waiting for Nicholas to get up and do _something._ What was he doing, reading a god damned book? I bit back my groan and clenched my fists together. I had to get home, had to prepare for Annebelle. Visions of my dream ran through my head. Edward, so lifeless. . .I couldn't let that happen. I would die without him. . . _Don't even think that way. Just get home._

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Nicholas got off his bed and wandered into the kitchen. I slid out, quickly jumping to my feet. My body was stiff from being so still for so long. I darted towards the balcony, my finger on the lock. But, then something hit me. It would be so easy to go into the bathroom, and kill Nicholas. Really, it wouldn't take a thing. And if he's with Annebelle, well. . .that just wouldn't be good.

One part of me wanted to run charging, knife in hand. The other reminded me that I needed to get home, and couldn't afford to be caught. Before I could make up my mind, it was made for me. I was slammed against the glass door, venom spilling from my busted lip. I groaned and turned around, only to find Nicholas there. He smirked and backed me into the room.

"You thought you could get away, did you? You should've known better than to hide under the bed love." He sneered.

I laughed. "Yeah? Maybe I was hoping death had dulled your senses." I replied, quickly darting underneath his feet. He growled and tried to grab me, but I was too quick. Guess I was getting my fight after all. I took my dagger out and plunged it into his leg, crouching down on my knees like a feline. He hissed, his eyes flashing to black. I smirked and did a back flip, feeling the wind on my back. I landed on the ground, just like a cat always lands on its feet. Nicholas jumped down, his shirt billowing open from the rush of air.

I twirled the dagger in my fingers, tilting my head to the side. "Your move," I told him.

He smirked. "You think a dagger is going to do me harm?"

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"Of course."

"Then make your move."

He ran forward, only proving the time he'd been dead really had dulled him. He wasn't as graceful as he used to be. Hmm, what a pity. I shoved the dagger right into his chest, twisting it. He gagged, spitting venom onto my shirt and cheek. He backed away, holding the "bleeding" wound. "What did you do to me?"

I smiled widely. "Oh, I stabbed you with a knife laced with magic. Feel good?"

He let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees.

Guards burst out onto the deck, snarls erupting from them. I looked around. The wound wouldn't kill him, but it would prevent him from running after me. I pocketed my knife and grinned. "Til next time," I told him, then set off on a run. The wind rushed past me, making my hair fly. I pretty much sprinted to the car, got in, locked the doors, and took off. _Zero to sixty in three-point-five, I thought, then laughed._

Guards were running to me from all directions. I gunned the car, the window open, shooting fire from my fingertips as I drove. Soon enough, they stopped chasing after me, and I thought I was in the clear.

I wasn't.

A body slammed onto the top of the car, punching a hole straight through the top. I swerved, trying to stay on the bumpy road. "Jesus!" I exclaimed. This was all a little too action movie cliché for me. I stuck my hand through the hole and grabbed the offender's wrist. Flames sparked, and slid over his skin. He screamed and fell over the side of the car, cradling his burning arm.

I kept my foot on the gas, glancing around to see if there was anyone else getting ready to jump on the car.

There wasn't.

I kept driving, my hair going crazy around me. I was free, for now.

* * *

I ran into the first building I saw, bursting through the double doors like a woman on a mission-which I was, in a way. I walked up to the front counter and asked, "Can I use your phone?"

She smiled softly, her hair reeking of dye, "I'm sorry but we don't allow the public to use our telephones."

I tried to smile, but was sure it came out like a grimace. "It's an emergency."

"There's a payphone right down the block if you-"

"I have no money. Just let me use the fucking phone." I growled.

Her smile fell. "Excuse me, miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I slammed my hands down on the counter. I did _not _escape Nicholas' to get caught up in this mess! She was starting to dial security, when a vision hit me. I bent to my knees, holding my head against them, breathing deeply. I wouldn't let this take me over, I wouldn't let this take me-

_She was running, trying to get away. Her legs pumped, her arms swung by her sides. "Run!" She screamed to the person behind her. A growl erupted from the dark foliage around them. _

_A wolf burst in front of their path, its lip curled over its teeth. Its eyes were malicious, blood dripped from its mouth. She screamed, her eyes opening wide. She was so close, so close. _

_The wolf attacked, sinking its jaws in her neck. Her scream died, her eyes dulling. She'd been so close, so-_

I screamed, kicking at the phantom wolf. It took me a moment to figure out that the wolf wasn't even there. I could feel the pain of being ripped into. It wasn't pleasant.

The woman was looking at me from over the counter, her eyes worried. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I licked my dry lips and croaked, "May I please use your phone?"

She handed it to me, trying to keep her distant. She probably thought I was crazy. I didn't care, as long as she gave me the fucking phone. I quickly dialed Lanina's number, waiting while it rang. "Pick up," I growled.

"Hello?" She said after what had to be the tenth ring.

I sighed. "Lan, it's me."

There was a pause on the other end. "Who?"

I stiffened. "What do you mean who? It's me, Noleen." I was Noleen to her and my newer friends, Bella to my family. How strange was that?

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. Have a good day." And she hung up.

I looked at the phone. Have a good day? Since when did she talk like that? I re-dialed the phone and tapped my foot against the floor. I was growing a pounding headache from the stupid vision.

"Hello?" She said.

"Why the fuck did you hang up on me?" I demanded to know.

She exhaled. "Seems like rain today," she replied.

I froze. "Excuse me?"

"I said, it seems like rain today."

No, no that couldn't be. "She's there already, isn't she?" I whispered.

"No, I don't think the sun will be out today."

So it wasn't Annebelle. . .then who was it? Lanina and I had come up with codes in case one of us had ever gotten held hostage during one of our cases. It happened. They'd take us, call the other, and expect us to chalk up a lot of money. "Who is it Lan?"

"Who's on the phone?" Someone asked. The voice sounded familiar. . .like. . .like me?

"Electric company, they want to come fix the lighting Nol," Lan answered warily. "How's Edward?"

My heart lurched.

"Happy I'm home. Can't you tell?" I could practically see the grin.

No, Edward had to know it wasn't me! He had to! "Listen to me Lan, I'm coming home-"

"No!" Lan exclaimed suddenly, then muttering, "Shit."

"No what?" The "other" me asked.

"No, tomorrow isn't good," Lanina answered. She was quick on her feet.

"Oh, I'm heading upstairs, little bonding time with Hope-"

Oh, fuck no.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, have fun." Lanina paused. Then she said, "It's not safe here Nol, we know it isn't you. . .well, some of us do."

"Edward?"

She paused again. "He thinks it's you."

My stomach did a back flip. "I'm coming home." I repeated.

"There's a car across from the mansion, hasn't left."

"I'll look out for it."

"Stay safe."

"You too, it could be Annebelle."

"I know. Get here soon."

"I will." I hung up the phone and thanked the woman. Then I calmly walked back to the car. My hands gripped the door handle. Someone was pretending to be me. Would it ever end? One thing I knew for certain was I had to get home,_ now_.

* * *

****

Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
mari alice, kikyo88, kimberly128, Elven at Heart, stupidlamb17, doreansmomma, lalakawaii, animallover0109, KRC81, Miss Wannabe, ElleG20

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 6. Hah. Hope everyone liked it :) Who is the imposter? Hmm. . .we shall see. Thanks to everyone for reading. Review with your thoughts :)  
Faith**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 7-Plans**

I sat outside of the mansion, watching the car. Believe me, if eyes could have killed, they men inside would've burned. But, my eyes couldn't, unfortunately. I could set them on fire, but at the same time, couldn't. Merely because I couldn't let whoever was inside my house pretending to be me know something was wrong. That would be stupid. I wasn't stupid. Quick to act, sure. But not stupid.

I flicked my wrist, watching the fire burn. God. . .I just wanted to set them on fire, and be done with it. Quick and painless, for me at least. I wanted it to hurt for them. Badly.

I'm not vindictive at all. . .

I got out of the car and crouched down, moving quick and spy-like. Something I was definitely getting into. James Bond had nothing on me. I slid next to a brick wall and tilted my head, listening to their conversation. "She hasn't called us, why don't we just leave?" One of the ogres asked.

"Because, she told us to stay here." The other answered.

"But she hasn't even given us a clue that they think it's here. I mean, Rosemary's good at this stuff, but not that great. What if they can tell it's not Noleen?"

Then I heard a smack, and smiled. Yeah, I liked the one. He was a Miss Chatty Cathy. _Keep talking sugar, I could use more information._

"Shut up, you dumbass! Someone might hear you!"

"Like who? I haven't seen a vampire come out of Volterra in days."

"You think they just come out the front door? How stupid are you?"

"Very," I answered for him. I moved away from the wall and towards their car. They would never even see me coming. Their back windows were open, just enough so I could slid right through. Amateurs. I dove through the window, sliced the head off the ogre at the wheel, and turned to his friend. I held the knife at his throat, my mouth twisted into a sneer. I liked to scare my prey, much more fun. "What's going on in my home?" I growled.

"I-I-"

I smirked and smacked him across the head. "You both are idiots, leaving the windows open? If Noleen finds out what's going on, she could just slide right in, like I just did."

"Rosemary?" The scared guard asked. I nodded my head once, putting away my knife. Man, this was too easy. "Why did you kill Victor?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Do I need a reason? Or shall we bring this up with Annebelle?"

He cringed. "No Miss, I'll get rid of the body right away."

"Good. You need to leave. The Volturi members are getting suspicious."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have them eating right out of the palm of my hand. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

He shakily nodded his head and threw Victor's body into the back seat beside me. I climbed out of the car and waved as he drove away.

Too easy.

* * *

I looked up, wondering just how I was going to actually get inside Volterra. I wasn't Spiderman, so I couldn't just scale the walls-although that would've been such a relief and less of a pain in my ass. I walked along the perimeter, finally deciding that the fence-more like great wall- was the way inside. I crouched down, and then jumped, feeling the air rush behind me. I landed with a bang against the wall, my fingers barely holding onto the top. Normal vampires couldn't jump that far. This was one moment in time when I thanked the Lord above that I wasn't normal. I pulled myself up, feeling the muscles in my arms strain, and sat on the top of the wall. I was above _trees_, it was so high up. Now, I just had to jump down.

I leapt into the air, grabbing the trunk of a tree, and scaled my way down. Leaves and mud covered my already venom coated clothes, and stuck to my hair, but I was on the ground. I wiped my hands on my jeans and walked towards the back door. I was halfway there, by the pool, when the door began to open. Panicking, I did the only thing I could think of.

I slid into the pool.

The water was cold against my skin, and oddly refreshing. I held my breath, something much easier to do as a vampire than a human, and watched as Yuzria came into view. His eyes were troubled. I wondered briefly if he knew that Rosemary wasn't me. Or maybe, like Edward, he thought she was.

I had to know, so I darted up and grabbed him by the ankle, bringing him down under the water with me. His eyes opened wide and he began to thrash. I put a hand on his chest and glared.

"Bella?" He mouthed.

I nodded my head.

His green eyes inspected me. "That's not you inside, is it?"

I shook my head no. Well, apparently my husband just wasn't that attentive!

"Who is it?"

I put a finger to my lips, motioning that he had to be quite, and swam us both to the surface. His wet curls clung to his face, his green eyes sparkling in the sun. "It's Rosemary," I answered him quietly.

"How did she get the camouflage to look like you?" He asked.

"No idea. Who's buying it?"

He looked down sheepishly.

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Who buys it Yuzria?"

He sighed. "The Cullens," he whispered.

"Hope-"

"Knows it isn't you. She won't go near. . .Rosemary. Why don't you just go in there, weapons drawn, and kill the bitch? Why all the hiding?"

I licked my lips and regarded him intensely. "They're planning a siege on Volterra Yuzria. I overheard it while at Nicholas'-"

He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "Tell me he didn't do anything to you."

I smiled. "Nothing bad, no."

He arched a brow. "What you consider bad, and what _is_ bad, are two entirely different things."

I rolled my eyes. "He didn't rape me." I knew that's what he was concerned about, and in a way, that made me love him just a little bit more. As a close friend, of course.

He kissed my cheek and put his head on my shoulder. "Good. I was worried about you."

I patted his back, trying hard not to think about our past. How four years ago, we had been lovers. God, my life was one complicated mother-fucking mess. "Where is she?"

He knew who I was talking about. "Last I saw her, she was brewing some stuff with Flora-with Manny overlooking them, of course."

I nodded my head and looked around. I couldn't see or smell anyone but him. I pulled myself up, helping him up after I was already out. I was soaked. Thankfully, I could kick ass dry, or sopping wet. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. . ."

* * *

I paced, the library quiet. Yuzria had managed to sneak me in here, by turning me into a fox first-my choice of animal (and let me tell you, the potion for it was nasty and it hurt like a bitch to change). Afterwards, he gave me the potion to change back, which was just as bad as the first, and left to get Aro. I was stuck pacing. I hated pacing, but it was better than going postal and just chopping Rosemary's head off-which would be quite odd seeing as how she looks like me. Hmm. . .

The door opened, and Aro stepped inside. He regarded me with the same look that Yuzria had given me. Disbelief. "What's my middle name?" He suddenly asked me.

I snorted. "You don't have one."

He sighed and flopped down-gracefully of course-onto the couch. "Thank God. The other 'you' said Joseph."

I laughed aloud. "Joseph? Dude, that's hilarious."

He nodded his head. "So, what's the plan?"

I frowned. "I don't have a complete plan yet. But I'm working on it."

"Well, if a siege is being planned, we sort of need our own plan."

"Gee thanks," I snapped. "I never would've figured that one out. Just. . .hold on a bit. I need to think some more."

He waved his hand around and picked up a glass of blood, handing me one. I drank it in three seconds flat. I was thirsty. "So, how was your little visit with Nicholas?"

I scowled and started to pace again. "You have to go there, don't you?"

He smiled. "Just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." And that's when it hit me. Smirking, I sat beside Aro. "I have a plan."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter haha. Hopefully everyone likes it, even though it's a tad short. This is most likely going to be the last in the Bad Bella series, so I'm trying to tie up all loose ends. Don't worry, there's a lot of chapters to come. Thanks to: FireInHeaRt29, Elven at Heart, ElleG20, lalakawaii, kimberly128, KRC81, animallover0109, stupidlamb17, jenski, doreansmomma, twilighterfan26, Helen Storks, briana57, baby kitty cat for reviewing. Review and let me know what you thought of this one!  
Faith**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 8- Into the Trap**

The sun was setting, the library was blissfully quiet. Rosemary still wasn't alerted to the fact that I was here, which was a good thing. If my plan was going to work, I need Rosemary to stay far away from the library, and her phone. At the moment, she was sitting around with my husband (whom I was very angry at because he couldn't tell she wasn't me) and talking about maybe taking some vacation. I mean, come on! Why would I ask him to come with me on vacation? I had too many problems at Volterra to attend to.

Pushing the thought from my mind, I settled into the couch, her phone in my hands. This had to work. If it did, we'd have access to all their plans. I took a deep breath, focusing myself. Yuzria and Aro were watching out for her, they'd let me know if she was coming. . . I had to do this.

I flipped through the contacts, landing upon Nicholas' name. I dialed the number, and then waited. He picked up on the fourth ring. "You weren't supposed to call me until later," was the first thing he said.

I bit my lip. "I'm aware of that." I snapped. "But, I think Noleen is around here. Some of my men have spotted her."

He cursed softly. "I cannot believe I let her slip through my hands."

"Yeah? Join the club. Why did I even bother helping to bring you back if you couldn't do a simple thing like keeping her under wraps?"

He hissed. "Watch your place Rosemary."

I leaned forward. "Maybe you should watch yours. Now, if you want to stay on my good side, you'll tell me everything is going according to plan."

"It is. I've got all of my men ready to attack at dawn in two days."

My heart leaped. Two days? We'd never be able to get a good enough troupe of warriors together that soon! I calmed myself down, reminding myself to stay in character. "Excellent. So, what do you think I should do if I run into our little friend Noleen?"

"Don't kill her," he told me. "Other than that, I don't think Annebelle will mind much. Have you talked to her?"

I froze. What should I say? "Why? What's it to you, Nicholas?"

He sighed. "You say that every time I ask, it's getting quite annoying."

I laughed, my limbs shaking out my fear. I was doing alright. . . "And that's not going to change. Now, I have to go. I think I hear someone coming."

"Call me again tonight; let me know about Noleen, if you see her."

"I will."

And I hung up, a huge smile on my face. That was easy! Something in me was whispering, _"Yeah, too easy,"_ but I just ignored it.

In the middle of patting myself on the back, the door to the library opened and Yuzria stepped inside. "She's coming," was all he said. I nodded my head and ducked into the darkest corner of the room, staying absolutely still. If I didn't breathe or move, she'd have no way of telling I was in here. Yuzria had given me a little bottle of liquid to apply to my pulse points that would cover my scent. It smelled quite nice, like some crisp melon. I liked it.

She strode into the room, looking exactly like me, her face turned in a frown. She plopped onto the couch and sighed. "I don't know why Hope is being so difficult," she said.

_Because she knows you're not me, you fucking bitch. _I thought to myself, feeling my venom boil. God, I could've just leapt up and strangled her, right then and there.

"Sometimes when young children are going through a transition such as learning to master their powers, they get moody-frustrated. I wouldn't worry about it." Yuzria told her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_Wow, look at him. He's a fine ass actor. _

"I know, it's just. . . It seems like she _hates_ me."

I smiled. _That's my girl._

"She could never hate you Noleen, you know that." Yuzria told her. "She loves you, more than you could imagine. I think she'd protect you from anything and everything."

Rosemary snorted. "She's four. What could she protect me from?"

"You'd be surprised. She may be four, but she's strong in her magic, and she knows how to handle herself well."

I knew he was talking to me, not her. I could feel my eyes prickling, wanting to cry at his words. I knew he was right. Hope was strong, and if I let her, she could probably kick major ass, even though she was four. God, I loved her.

Rosemary smiled and patted his leg. "Thanks Yuzi, that helps."

_Yuzi? What the fuck is that?_

"It's no problem Noleen. Now, I'm pretty sure Ash wanted you."

She stood and stretched her arms. "Alright, see you later."

"Yeah, I'll be around." He gave her a warm smile, but I could see the coldness in his eyes.

She was about to leave, when she turned and asked, "Hey, have you by any chance seen my phone? I misplaced it somewhere."

Yuzria furrowed his eyebrows, as if deep in thought. "No, I don't think so. Did you leave it with Edward?"

"No, I don't think so. If you see it, will you give it to me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He questioned her, baiting her.

She grinned. "No reason. See ya later hun." And she left.

I was in the clear.

I stuck my head around the corner from where I sat, meeting Yuzria's eyes instantly. He smiled and motioned for me to come forward. I crawled out on my hands and knees, her phone gripped in my hands. "That went good," I said.

He nodded his head in agreement. "It did. You alright?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I just sort of feel like a ghost in my own house. It's weird."

He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed tightly. "It'll be okay."

I smiled and shook my head in agreement, even though I wasn't sure if I quite believed that. I looked at him intensely, noticing the bags under his eyes and the near paleness of his warm colored skin. "You need to get some rest," I told him strongly, "you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks."

"I only speak the truth."

"I haven't been sleeping well," he said off-handily.

"No, really? I couldn't tell." I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and stood. "I have to go check on Tori. Stay here and you should be okay."

I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest. "I don't want to be stuck in here. I mean, I love the library but. . .I miss my family Yuzria."

His face softened. "I know, but just. . .be careful, okay? Whatever you do, don't let her see you."

I grinned and jumped to my feet, hugging him tightly. "You're an amazing friend Yuzria."

"I try," he replied with a smile.

We pulled apart and he left, the door closing behind him. I opened it quietly, peeking my head out. Laurent and Flora were talking quietly in the hallway. Rosemary was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean she wouldn't come. If she did, I'd be screwed if I were in the hallway.

I closed the door and leaned against it, closing my eyes. I needed a drink.

* * *

The hallway was dark, only lit by a couple candles. This was the old hallway to get to the Volterra conference room, almost never used anymore. Rosemary wouldn't even know about them. The best part? They also led to the kitchen, and main four bedrooms. I made my way to the kitchen, my steps quiet. I felt like a sleuth. There were spider webs hanging from in the corners, only adding to the ominous feeling the hallway had. I sighed and stopped next to a door, listening closely for voice. I could hear. . .Aro. And. . . Jane? Ugh, I hated her. But, there was no Rosemary, and I was desperate to see someone, so I opened the door.

Aro whirled around, his eyes black. Then he saw it was me and the meanness in his face disappeared. "Oh, Noleen," he rushed forward and gave me a hug. "I know I've already seen you, but I'll say it again, I've missed you. She's an idiot compared to you."

I laughed, hugging him back. Jane stared at me, looking neither happy nor mad. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Did the phone call work?" Aro asked, pulling back.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it went great. We have a whole two days before they attack at dawn."

He groaned. "Wonderful. Would you like to know what else is happening?"

"Hmm?"

"There's been a string of werewolf attacks. Three people are dead, torn apart."

My stomach lurched and my mind raced to the visions I'd been having. "Really?" I breathed.

"Yes. So, we have to deal with a rogue werewolf _and_ an attack on Volterra."

"We'll deal with it Aro, we always do." I told him.

"I know, I know. It's just. . .won't this ever end? Won't she ever _die_?"

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same damn question." I muttered under my breath.

He laughed, turning to Jane. "Jane, could you give Noleen and me some room?"

She growled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

As she strode over to the door, it opened, and Rosemary stepped inside. We all froze, our mouths open and eyes wide. She smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, well. You just landed right in my lap! How very convenient for me."

Ah, shit.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, an update! lol. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. The next should be out pretty soon. Thanks to: ****lalakawaii, stupidlamb17, Miss Wannabe, kimberly128, Genni, Helen Storks, ElleG20, AlternativelyxxObsessed, Elven at Heart**, **FireInHeaRt29, PanicGirl96, kikyo88, DarkAngel1351, DearlyBeloved-13, beachlvr 14, twilighterfan26, Sarah307, beachlvr14, baby kitty cat, stephanie jones, mjsnotebook, and bracinni09 for reviewing! You guys rock! And to any silent readers, thank you too. Let me know how you liked this.  
Faith**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 9- Not recognizable**

Well, this was an unexpected turn. I looked at Rosemary-the bitch who was wearing my face-and scowled. "Can't you people just. . .I dunno, drop dead?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

She smiled. "I suppose you already know my deep, dark secret Aro." She stated.

He stood straight. "I know it's you Rosemary, yes."

She sighed and walked over to us, her hips sashaying back and forth. "Well, that's a shame. I don't want to have to do this, but I can't let either of you live now. You do realize that, don't you?"

Aro arched an eyebrow while I laughed. "You really think you can kill us?" I questioned, circling her.

She nodded her head. "You don't know the amount of power we hold Noleen, it's quite vast."

I chuckled, placing my lips close to her ear. "You _think_ you have power, there's a difference." I quickly wrapped my hand around her waist, turning her so my free hand was against her neck, her cheek pressed close to mine. I squeezed tightly, watching as she swallowed, trying her hardest to breathe. "Now, I'd hate to kill you-at least right now. Mainly because you're wearing my face, and I'd hate to see myself die; that seems like something that would scar me."

She bucked against me, trying to get away. "Let. . .me. . .go!" She hissed.

I sighed and looked at my fingers, watching as they started to burn. Rosemary froze, her eyes wide. "You really got balls, don't you? Wearing my face, parading around like you're me. Trying to convince my daughter you're her mother." I paused, inching closer to her. "But you know what? She's smarter than you think, and she's always known you weren't me."

"Your husband believed," she rasped.

"Yes, I know. Tell me, what magic did you use to get him to look at you and see me? What spell did you utter, or potion did you brew, to allow that to happen?"

"Let me go, and I'll tell you."

I glanced at Aro. "Whatdya think? Should I chance it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She won't get out of the room, let her go."

I backed off, putting my arms to my sides. Rosemary growled, her eyes black. "Wait until I tell Nicholas and Annebelle about this," she spat, patting her pockets, her snarl fading.

I took her phone out of my pocket and held it up. "Lookin' for this?"

Her growl returned.

"Now, you can't call for backup. You're left entirely to us. Quite nice for us, correct?"

"You'll never be able to stop them," she spat.

"Oh really?" I looked at her and smiled. "You'd be surprised what we can do under pressure."

"I'll call the wolves in, and arrange a meeting for us." Aro told me, walking towards the phone.

I circled Rosemary, my hands on my hips. "I should've killed you when I had the chance," I snarled. "But, can't regret the past. I won't be stupid enough to let you live now."

Suddenly, the doors burst in, and Edward came running. "Bella!" He exclaimed, glancing at the tied up Rosemary. Then he looked at me. "What the hell is going on?"

I glanced at him, my heart aching. How could he not have been able to tell she wasn't me?

"Let her go!" He shouted, turning to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella." I answered easily. "And you're the son of a bitch who couldn't tell you were sleeping with the wrong _wife_." I walked towards him and smacked him across the face, my mouth set in a grim line. "I cannot believe you. . ." I stopped and licked my lips. "I can't talk about this right now."

He grabbed my arm and turned me around, his eyes dark. "Why should I believe you?"

I scoffed. "Oh please, are you really asking that Edward?" He just glared. I yanked my arm away and crossed them over my chest. "Fine. For our first wedding anniversary, you took me to France where we fucked in the bathroom of the _Louve_."

His face fell. "Oh my. . ." He whispered. "Bella?" He touched my cheek and caressed the skin underneath his fingertips.

I shoved him off and nodded my head. "Yeah, it's me. You've been screwing Rosemary, hope she was worth it." I turned away from him and walked towards Aro. "Where's the wolves?"

"They'll be up in ten, along with your. . .little team."

"Fine. I'm going to see my daughter."

I strode past Edward, not turning back around when he called out my name. He could drown in his guilt for all I cared.

...

Hope was watching _Beauty and the Beast _in her room, her little legs swinging off the end of her bed. I hopped onto her mattress and attacked her, kissing her all over. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Momma, Momma!" She exclaimed. "Where've you been? That mean lady, she looked jus' like you! I knew it wasn't you though." She told me proudly.

"That is because you're my baby girl," I told her. "You know me as well as I know you."

"Daddy thought she was you," she whispered. "I tried to tell him, but he said I was wrong."

I pulled her into a tight hug. "Nope, you were right. My beautiful little girl."

She hugged me back, closing her eyes as I rocked her. "I missed you Momma," she said quietly.

"I missed you too, most of all." I sang to her quietly, lulling her to sleep. After her breathing was evened, I kissed the top of her head and made my way back to the conference room.

I was halfway there when my knees buckled and I fell to the floor, sobs convulsing throughout my body. How could Edward not know? How could he. . .how could. . .

My thoughts ran together as sobs kept escaping past my lips. God, what I would've gived to cry tears.

Suddenly, someone picked me up and supported me with their arm, saying something I couldn't make out. I looked up and saw Yuzria, his green eyes reflecting his care for me. "Yuzria," I whispered, "he didn't know!"

"I know Bella, I know." He stroked my back and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"I know. I just. . .God, I could _kill _him Yuzria."

"Maybe harming him just a little won't hurt," he teased, smiling softly.

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have the time. I've got to help prepare against Annebelle and all that shit. . .I don't have time to even think."

"I'm thinking I should send Tori out. To stay with her parents. She shouldn't be here."

I nodded my head and straightened, moving out of his arms. "I agree. You should go to, you should be with her."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you."

"Yuzria-"

He put a finger on my lips and smiled. "I'm not leaving. Her flight leaves today, and I'm staying here to help you."

Before I could argue, he walked away.

Like I needed my life to get anymore complicated. I sighed and continued towards the conference room, my heart twisting with emotion.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter, finally. Sorry it's taken so long. Sigh. New chapter should be up soon. Thanks so much to:** **twilighterfan26, Helen Storks, kimberly128, DarkAngel1351, stupidlamb17, animallover0109, jenski, Miss Wannabe, 1ntricate, ElleG20, Elven at Heart, kikyo88, beachlvr14, twilightluvr, Twlightlover, and dorkiegrl2 for reading. You guys are amazing! Hope everyone liked this! Let me know what y'all think!  
****Faith**


	11. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.

**Chapter 10- Back To Business**

From the reaction on my friends' faces when they first saw me, you'd would've thought I'd been going to years with no contact, instead of the brief two weeks-maybe even less-I'd been gone. As soon as they came barreling through the door, they tackled me, throwing me to the floor. I grunted and said, "My chest is crushing."

"Get up, get up!" Flora instructed everyone.

Manny, Mike, and Ash leapt back up to the floor, a huge smile on their faces. "You're back, finally!" Ash exclaimed. "Did you kill the bastard for taking you?"

I shook my head. "No, I was lucky I managed to outrun his minions."

"Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he hurt you," Manny glowered.

Flora looked at him with a smile. "Calm down Manuelo, she's fine."

"_Cómo sabes eso?_ You can't read minds Flora."

"Look at her, would she be so calm if Nicholas had done anything?"

I waved my hand and smiled. "Hello, I'm right here. You can just ask me, ya know."

Flora sighed. "Sorry Noleen." She came up to me and embraced me, smelling like a mixture of flowers. "How are you?" She asked, her lips close to my ear.

"I'm fine," I answered her honestly. "Nothing happened with Nicholas. I stopped him before he could do anything. So none of you need to worry about anything."

Ash chuckled. "That's my girl! You kick him where the sun don't shine?"

I smirked. "You know it. Now, what are we gonna do about her?" I jerked my thumb behind me, pointing it at Rosemary. She growled, trying to get out of the custom made handcuffs Yuzria had made. They were magically bound, she wasn't going anywhere.

"We should just kill her," Mike said, looking at her with disgust on his face.

"No, we can't do that. She's important. No matter how much I hate to admit it, we need her."

"For what?" Lanina asked, walking into the room with Travis. They took a sit, looking up at me intensely. "Why can't we just kill her? Pretend that she's still alive. I mean, Annebelle thinks she's wearing your face still. It would be easy to fool her."

"No, it won't be. She'd know right away. Nicholas is easy to fool, not Annebelle."

"Shouldn't I get a say about my impending death?" Rosemary snapped.

"No," we all responded, not even looking at her.

She growled, but didn't say anything else. I was actually quite surprised. She was being oddly quiet.

"They're planning on invading Volturi in two days. We need her. So, until they come, she stays alive. Got it?" I asked my friends, my hands on my hips. No one argued. Good. I didn't like when they argued.

"Well, where are we going to put her then?" Ash questioned, her arms crossed across her chest.

I licked my lips and sighed. "That's the problem, I have no idea."

"You think one of the wolves will watch her while we converse with them about our plans?" Aro cut in, his eyebrow arched.

I thought of Jacob and held back a snarl. I'd been hoping he'd be gone when I got back. He wasn't. "It's possible."

"I'll go ask while you all get reacquainted."

And then he was gone. I smiled. Aro really was something. He made you think he was this evil monster, when inside, he was a giant teddy bear. . .well, a teddy bear that occasionally eats humans. But, that's just not that point.

"Are you really alright?" Travis asked, rubbing my back gently.

I nodded my head and laid my head on his shoulder. My friends closed in around me, hugging me tightly. "I'm fine, I swear to you all. He just. . .he wanted me to 'join him', as usual."

"I really wish our enemies would stay dead when we killed them," Lanina mumbled, her eyes black.

I snorted in agreement. "Yeah, join the club."

...

I sat at the table, along with the other Volturi members. Jose and his clan sat on one side of the table, while Phillip and his sat on the other. I met Derek's eye, the vision of him bent over a dead woman-blood and flesh dripping from his mouth-made me shudder. Jacob was sitting beside Jose, his eyes on mine. Also in the room were the other faeries from the Delva tribe, Kirasha standing proud in front of them.

Aro stood, his long hair swaying slightly. "I know all of you were expecting time to practice, to hone your skills before Annebelle made her move. But, it's come to our knowledge that she will be attacking in two days time."

"How do you know?" Phillip asked.

"I made a phone call, disguised as Rosemary. Nicholas spilled the beans," I told him with a grim smile.

"We'll be ready." Kirasha said strongly. "While you were gone I've informed my people of our duties, and what we must do to stop her."

I nodded my head. "Good. Now, I figured that the werewolves could do a crash course

of sorts in our basement. It's perfect for sparring and such."

"We'll start immediately." Jose insured me.

"Excellent. Now, has Laurent brought Eliza to a safe house?" I asked Aro.

He shook his head yes. "Both her and the baby are fine. They're being watched over by a witch I know."

"Great. Alright people. . .this is it." I told them, a big grin on my face. "Let get the fuckers."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, to begin things off, I'm really sorry about the shortness of the story. I'm going through quite a bit right now, so my writing is suffering a little. My brain pretty much just frazzled out on my at the end of this chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I promise, the next chapter will be longer. And hopefully I'll be able to update it soon. Sigh.  
Thanks to: kimberly128, bracinni09, kikyo88, mjsnotebook, FireInHeaRt29, twilighterfan26, animallover0109, dorkiegrl2, ElleG20, Elven at Heart, Miss Wannabe, AlternativelyxxObsessed, LunarEclipse4, Sarah307, and Neferlinde for reviewing. You guys are amazing! And to all my silent readers, thank you so much.  
Again, I do hope you like this, even though it's atrociously short :) Let me know what ya think!  
Faith**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 11-Work On It**

I nodded my head, perusing through the crowds or lycans, watching them practice their moves. They were good, quick and agile in their actions. I still hadn't talked to Edward. I was avoiding it. So sue me. With my hands on my hips, I walked to Jose and Phillip. "They should be fine. You've trained them well."

Phillip grinned. "Thanks, Noleen."

I gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and left, heading up the stairs quickly. Kirasha was outside, meditating with her people. I glanced out the window, amazing by the beauty of each and every one of them.

"They're powerful creatures. Good allies." A voice suddenly said.

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "What do you want, Edward?"

He looked down at me, his eyes dark. "How many times do I have to apologize, Bella?"

I _so_ did not have the time or the energy for this. "Until I believe it."

He growled, clenching his fists. "I _do_ mean it, Bella. How can you think I don't?"

"Because, you haven't been that sympathetic, have you? It's like you just expect me to roll over and forgive you! I can't do that, Edward. I won't."

"I didn't know it wasn't you!"

"How could you not! I'm your wife, Edward. You should've known it wasn't me! You should've been able to tell! Hope could tell, and she's fuckin' four!" I hissed, not wanting to cause a scene. Before Edward could reply, I cut him off. "I'm not dealing with this right now. I've got too much on my fucking hands to try and explain to you why I'm so pissed off. If you can't tell...maybe we shouldn't be together after all."

Then I walked off, my heart breaking with every step I took.

...

Annebelle wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to come to Volterra without a full-fledged army on her hands. While I had good fighters on my side, our number wasn't as big as hers would surely be. I couldn't help but feel we were signing up for our deaths...that this was an un-winnable war.

_You can't think like that. _I told myself. _You have people to protect, people to watch over. You can't sit here and mope, wondering if you should just throw the towel and give up. _

I sighed, rubbing my temple as I tried to think of what I was gonna do. We could barricade the doors, place guards at each entrance...but she'd just blast right through.

"Come on, Bella. Think, think!" I muttered to myself.

I was sitting alone in the conference room, waiting for a light bulb to pop up above my head. So far, I had nothing. A big ol' pile of fail. As I sat, my head on the table, the door opened. I didn't look up to see who'd come in. Frankly, I didn't care. If it was someone coming to kill me...well...they'd be doing me a favor.

"Why are you laying on the table?" Aro asked.

I turned my head so I could see him, groaning as I said, "Because I have no clue what we're going to do."

"We're going to fight."

I rolled my eyes, watching as he took a seat beside me. "Yeah, I knew that part. But,_ how_? Where will we stay, who will go where? Where's the best place to try and get her before she comes within Volterra walls? Can we even stop her from getting in?"

"So many questions."

"Yeah, and _no_ fucking answers. I'm just...I just don't know what to do."

He nodded his head, leaning back in his chair, a smile on his face. "Yes, well, I've been doing this a lot longer than you. So, here's what I'm thinking. We post a mixture of lycanthropes and Kirasha's people outside, attack Annebelle as soon as she comes. In the main halls, we'll have our soldiers, waiting in the wings. In the front hall, we'll have the rest of the weres and faeries. And in here-"

"I'll be in here." I cut in, my voice blunt.

He frowned. "Not by yourself."

I nodded my head. "Yes, by myself. She wants me, Aro. So...let her come. Ash, Mike, Flora, Manny, Yuzria...they'll all be outside the door, in that hallway. Edward too, if he wishes."

"And the rest of us? Caius, Marcus, myself, and Jane? Her brother?"

"Split yourselves up. You know all the 'secret' corridors. Use them to our advantage. Strike invisibly, like you love to do."

He sighed, looking at me with his deep red eyes. "There's big risk in your plan."

"I know. But...I have to finish this, Aro. On my own."

He put a hand on mine, squeezing it gently. "But you forget, my dear girl, you're not on your own. You have us. You have your friends, your family."

"I know. And I would die if anything happened to any of you."

"So, you're just going to sacrifice yourself for us?"

I paused, looking at his shoulder. "Uh...yeah. I guess."

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I can't stop you, can I?"

I gave it a moments thought before saying, "No. Probably not."

He nodded his head, pulling me close to him in a tight embrace. "She comes...you fight. You understand me? Use everything you have. Don't let her win. Don't back down."

"I won't," I whispered, feeling tears I couldn't cry prickle beneath my eyelids. "Thank you, Aro. For everything."

He pulled apart, a smirk on his face. "Don't thank me yet. It seems far too much like a goodbye. And, you're not going anywhere. I have the utmost faith in you. Always have."

I smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "Thanks."

He winked, stood up, and left me-the door clicking closed behind him.

...

The library was warm, a fire crackling in the hearth. I sat on my couch, my legs draped over one arm. Pressing my head against the back, I closed my eyes. Memories rushed through me. From when I first met Edward, to when I met Lanina, and Yuzria. When I picked Hope up the day of the battle with Mitchell, her crying form in my hands. The day I joined the Volturi...the moment I learned I was a guardian...so many things. I had gone through a lot, both good and bad. I killed, I lied, I cheated...I loved.

I couldn't help but wonder where I'd be if Annebelle hadn't attacked me that day driving home. Would I have a good working husband, a white picket fence, and the standard two point five kids? Or would I be alone, pining over a man I'd loved when I was eighteen and young?

Where did I truly want to be? Here, or there? What would my life have been like without Lanina, Travis, Ash, Mike, Manny, and Flora...Yuzria...Hope. My beautiful daughter Hope. If I hadn't saved her, would she have died that day, with her mother?

I didn't know. There was no way I could. The past was the past, I couldn't change it. I didn't think I wanted to.

A knock came from the door, interrupting my thoughts. I opened my eyes, not surprised to see Edward walk in. "Why are you here?" I asked him wearily.

"I don't want us to go into this fight angry at each other."

"You should've thought of that before you macked on Rosalie."

He threw the door shut and strode towards me, his eyes black. "I did not know it wasn't you. How many times do I have to tell you?"

I cocked my head to the side, standing slowly. "Are you really going to sit here and yell at_ me_, Edward?"

He sighed, his eyes fading back to their regular topaz. "No...no. I just...how I can I get you to realize it was all a mistake? One I wish I hadn't made."

"You and me both," I muttered, tossing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Then, I put a hand on his chest, applying pressure. "I feel you, Edward. Even when you're not around. I can sense you. That's how much I love you." I removed my hands. "I just wish you could say the same. That you love me enough to tell who I am, and who I'm not."

He looked down at the floor. "Bella..." He looked back up, his eyes glazed over-as if he were going to cry. "I don't know what happened," he whispered.

I sank back into the couch. "With Rosemary, or...with us?"

He exhaled, sitting beside me. "Both. I guess...you're always gone, Bella. I never see you. How can I love a person who's never here?"

I bit back a sob threatening to escape from past my lips. "So...what...this is all my fault?"

"No, of course not. I'm just...I wish...We're not the same."

I stood, anger beginning to flow through my veins. "No. You're not gonna do this. You're not gonna let me go after four years because you're fucking _tired_. We have been through too much."

"You can't make a person love you-"

"You told me you wouldn't hurt me again! You promised!" I yelled, holding up my wedding band. "You looked into my eyes and you told me you would take me as I am, forever. That included my job, my duties. Now, I'm sorry you're not getting the attention you want. But, have you ever stopped to think about how hard this is on me?"

He was silent.

I laughed bitterly. "No...of course you haven't." I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up so he was standing, and then pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He responded, holding me warmly, running his hands through my hair. I pulled back, inhaling and exhaling. "You tell me you feel nothing."

"Bella-"

"Tell me you feel nothing between us! Tell me!"

He paused, looking down at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I can't."

I nodded my head. "Then you work on whatever funk you're in. Because I still love you, Edward. And I know you still love me." I began to walk away, stopping with my hand on the doorknob. "I just wish you'd stop hurting me so damn much." I whispered, leaving before he could respond.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. I know. It's been a while. Been busy. Sorry about the wait. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. Especially: 1ntricate, kimberly128, FireInHeaRt29, Elven at Heart, dorkiegrl2, junayd, twilighterfan26, animallover0109, sexyangelbunny, mjsnotebook, kikyo88, beachlvr14, and Miss Wannabe for reviewing. I appreciate it, y'all rock! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!  
Faith**


	13. AN

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry about that. I've just been going through a lot, focusing on a lot of my original stories, things like that. I know you all want updates, but you're going to have to wait another month. I'm doing NaNo, and need the entire month to be dedicated to that. Infinity and The Visitor will be updated in December. I think Hot Desire with a Cold Heart is going to be discontinued. Pretty much, I have no inspiration for it. Everything is just gone. Again, I'm sorry...hope you're not all too mad.**

**Faith**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- From the Inside Out**

**...**

I couldn't think of Edward...I had to focus on the battle that was to come...if only my mind would listen and do that! But no, as I paced in the living room, all that was going through my mind was Edward. His eyes, his touch, his voice...everything. I couldn't believe he hadn't known it was me. I was hurt. But I was more hurt by the fact that he was willing to just give up. It...it wasn't like him at all. Usually _I _was the one trying to throw the towel in and give up. But now the tables were turned, and I didn't like it one bit.

_Get a grip on yourself. You have bigger and far bloodier things to worry about. Stop whining and get to work! _I shouted at myself.

Didn't work.

I collapsed onto the couch, groaning. I ran a hand through my hair, mentally exhausted. My eyes fluttered closed, and when I tried to spark a flame in my palm it only wavered slightly and then faded out. I would be no use to anyone if I didn't get any rest. I'd probably just end up getting everyone killed.

I got up, leaving the library and heading into the kitchen where Flora was brewing up some potions for us to use. "Got anything for sleep?" I asked her, putting my head on the table.

She patted my back and replied, "Yes. One pillow and a large bed."

I snorted, shaking my head from side to side and rubbing my eyes. "You're hilarious."

"I do try. Now, go get some sleep. It's been a stressful couple days. I'm sure you need it."

"Alright. Have someone wake me if anything goes wrong."

"Of course."

"Night, Flora.

"Sleep well, Noleen."

I nodded my head and somehow managed to make my way up the steps, my feet dragging. Halfway up the stairs, I realized that my bedroom was also Edward's bedroom. My bed was his bed. "Oh, damn it!" I exclaimed, hitting my head against the banister. What was I going to do? I didn't want to see him, let alone give him the chance to stare at me in thought while I slept.

"Beating yourself up isn't part of the plan for tomorrow, I hope." Someone said from above me.

I looked up, rolling my eyes when I saw Laurent standing there. "Shut up, Laurent."

He chuckled, practically skipping down to where I was standing in anguish. 'What's got you down, Bells? You can talk to me."

I sighed, nodded my head. "Yeah...I don't want to sleep in my room. Does that sound stupid?"

"No, I understand. If you want, you can use mine. It's no use to me."

I licked my lips, nodding my head. "If you're sure."

"Of course. Come, I'll unlock it."

I followed him, my eyebrow arched. "You lock your bedroom door?"

"Of course. I have important objects in there that can't afford to be stolen."

I was about to ask what, but decided not to. Who knew what he considered to be important? He opened his door, allowing me to walk in first. It was a nice guest bedroom. Good enough for me to sleep in. I sat on the bed and pulled the covers tight around me, smiling up at him. "Thanks, Laurent."

"Of course. Sleep well."

I nodded and placed my head on the pillow, snuggled tight and warm in my blankets. In no time at all, I was asleep, dreaming of when my life was easier.

...

I awoke to the sound of screaming. Generally, that isn't something one wants to be woken up to. For a moment, I opened my eyes and just lay there-waiting to see if I'd been imagining it. Then, the yell pierced the air again, and I knew it hadn't been a figment of my imagination. I leapt from the bed and tore out of the room, bounding down the steps. Hope peeked out of her bedroom, her eyes wide. "Stay in there!" I instructed her. She nodded her head and closed her door. Her room was protected by magic. Anyone with evil deeds at mind couldn't walk through. Yuzria's idea.

I practically flew down the stairs, my hair flowing behind me. At the bottom, I stopped, my eyes wide. Our receptionist was lying there, bleeding out. Her throat had been torn. The smell of blood was sweet, but I pushed my desire to drink aside and knelt next to her, holding her in my arms. She was still alive, and trying to speak.

"Who did this to you?" I asked softly.

Her lips trembled, speckled crimson. She whispered something I couldn't make out. But it sounded like, "Husband."

I watched her take her final breath, and then lowered her to the floor. I was covered in her blood, but didn't care. I had more important things to attend to. Such as, why no one had come rushing down also. I was the only one around. Where was everyone?

"_Mommy_!" Hope shouted, sounding terrified.

"No," I whispered. I ran up the stairs and stopped, surprised to see Edward outside her bedroom door. Then I noticed his red stained clothes and crimson eyes. From his lips, a trickle of blood slid to his marble white throat. My breath faltered. He looked...menacing. "Edward?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Edward isn't here right now."

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

He growled and turned back to Hope's door, pounding against the invisible wall that was keeping him from entering. Hope screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Let daddy in!" He yelled.

"Daddy," she said softly. "What happen'd to you?"

He snarled and raised a hand. I swung, my foot connecting with his jaw. He flew to the opposite wall, bursting right through to the room on the other side, which was thankfully empty. "What the _fuck_ is going on with you?" I hissed.

"I've realized what I've been missing, dear Bella." He inhaled, his lips darkening even more. "I need it," he told me, his body quivering. "I need human blood. She gave it to me and I need it."

I knelt down, pressing my nails into his throat and lifting him off the floor. "Who gave it to you?" I demanded to know.

He chuckled, and then spat a mixture of venom and blood into my face. "Fuck off," he growled.

I wiped the spittle off and threw him on the floor. He crashed, breaking the bed in two. I stepped towards him, my heel digging into his leg. He yelled as it began to pierce through the rock hard flesh. "Who gave it to you?" I asked again, softer.

"You. You did," he answered, laughing madly.

"Rosemary," I said quietly. I left him there, laughing like he'd lost his mind. Down the hallway, I strode, looking for the bitch wearing my face. I heard a laugh and whirled around, but not fast enough. I was thrown down the stairs, landing on my back next to the dead receptionist. Annebelle jumped, flying down, her arms outstretched. Right before she reached me, I flipped, knocking her onto the staircase as my boots hit her stomach.

"Give up, Noleen! You'll never win!" She yelled, straightening herself.

I threw my hair out of my face, shaking my head. "I don't think so. Now, tell me, what did Rosemary do to my husband?"

"_Your_ husband? Are you sure about that?"

I was about to respond when I looked down, noticing my hands weren't mine. There was a mirror in the front hall. I turned to it, surprised to see I looked exactly like Rosemary. I touched my cheek, gasping. What the fuck was going on?

Annebelle walked next to me, her lips by my ear. "At the end of this, they won't even know who you are," she whispered.

She disappeared, leaving me alone...

...

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

I jolted up, my eyes snapping open. I bit back a scream, my eyes meeting Yuzria's. I scrambled out of the bed, darting to the bathroom mirror. I touched my face, closing my eyes in relief when I saw my face staring back at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing by the bathroom doorway.

I shook my head, splashing my face with ice cold water. "I won't be okay until this is done, Yuzria. I'm tired."

"It'll be alright. It was just a nightmare."

"It didn't feel like a nightmare. It was...it was horrible."

He walked in, putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me so I was facing him. "Do you need to talk?" he asked softly.

"No. I need to kill Annebelle, and make sure she stays dead. That's what I need to do."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and squeezed my shoulder. "I have faith in you, Bella."

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. Then, I caught my eyes in the mirror, and I saw Edward's red irises staring back at me. What if...what if I hadn't had a nightmare? What if I'd had another vision?

"Where's Edward?" I questioned Yuzria, pulling back from him.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him."

"Shit! Yuzria, I saw something. I think they're going to...I think they're already here, Yuzria. They're getting us from the inside out, not the other way around! I need to find Edward!"

He looked at me intensely, shaking her head. "You're not making any sense, Bella."

I pushed past him, desperate to find my husband before they changed him completely.

* * *

**A/N: What's this? An update? GASP! lol. I finished Nano, got some creative juice back, so yay! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter and gave me such supportive and kind words. You guys are the best fans ever. No lie. You are. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! If any of you like the show Supernatural (very good show) I have a fanfic posted up, two chapters written. That one will be updated a lot, cause I'm obsessed with the story. So, yeah. Hahah. Review and let me know what you think!  
Faith**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Meyer. The rest are mine.**

**Warning: Mature chapter. Quite gruesome.**

**Chapter 13-Let's Fly**

**...**

I was losing my mind. Of this, I was certain. Edward was fine. Not only was he fine, but he was playing around with Hope-her laughter a melodic song in the air around us. Aro put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it tightly. I said nothing.

"Half of the day has passed and we've had no indication of any sort that Annebelle or her people are here." Aro told me in a quiet voice. "Perhaps...you were wrong about the date or time-"

"No, I know what I heard...what I _saw_."

"You were taken and held captive by one of the only people able to induce fear in you. It's understandable if you misinterpreted some things."

"I didn't, damn it!"

"Isabella-"

"No, Aro! I know something's gonna happen. I can _feel_ it. I just...I don't understand." I rubbed my forehead, feeling like a child. What was going on with me?

Aro led me to the library, where there was already two glasses of warm blood waiting for us. We were silent; nothing needed to be said. I was too busy trying to figure out my rampant thoughts.

Ash came into the room, her hands on her hips, a few moments later. "The bitch wants to talk with you."

I stood, handing Aro my half-full glass. "Not hungry," I said before following Ash out of the room.

Rosemary smiled as soon as I stepped through the doorway of where she was being kept. She tilted her head back, laughing. "Don't you look worse for the wear!"

I growled and flew towards her, pinning her to the wall with my hand squeezing her neck. "I am_ sick _of the fuckin' mind games. Tell me what's going on!"

"Annebelle likes to see you squirm," she whispered, her lips by my ear. "She wants to see you come crawling back, begging for it all to stop. And then she's going to rape you as she slits your throat _over and over again."_

I took a hanging candelabra near my head and shoved it into her stomach, flames and all. She screamed, venom squirting out of the wound and onto my hands and clothes. "You're going to tell me where she is, or I'm going to burn your limbs off, one by one."

She spat in my face and snarled.

"Alright then. Ash?"

Ash nodded her head and left, returning a few moments later with a bucket of coals, a metal rod, and a fire nymph to heat everything up. She looked at me, her hair a bright orange, colorful tattoos lining her skin in shades of red. "How hot?" she asked.

"As hot as you can make it without melting the pot."

"The pot is in enchanted. It won't melt."

I smirked. "Alrighty then. Let's try some volcano steam for now, eh?"

I watched as the coals grew to a warm red color, the air in the room growing stifling hot.

Rosemary thrashed about, trying to escape my grip. But I wasn't going to let her go. Not on my life.

"Give it up, Rose. Without Annebelle, you're nothing. Weaker than a newborn." I picked up the rod as soon as it appeared ready and held it against her skin. "One more chance. Where's Annebelle?"

She shook her head. "I'm not afraid to die for her."

I didn't say a word. Instead, I pierced her arm socket, listening as her screams turned to wails. Flesh bubbled and fell to the floor, charred and smoking. Her fingernails of her right hand dug into my skin, drawing venom.

"_Stop_!" she shouted, her voice scratchy from yelling.

"Not until you tell me where she is."

"I can't!" she sobbed.

I placed the poker by her leg, pressing it into her skin. She screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ash wince as I thrust the rod through Rosemary's right leg, the smell making my throat rise and fall in disgust. But, I couldn't-_wouldn't_-stop.

"I want to see you squirm," I whispered, "hear you beg for your life."

Her leg from the knee down dropped to my feet, as black as her arm. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"You've tortured little children, Rosemary. Don't tell me you can't take what you've given." I taunted, waving the burning metal in her face. "I'm going to send you to Annebelle in _pieces_."

She shook her head. "No...she's at Nicholas' house. The attack was planned for today, everything was ready, but a group backed out. She had to take care of them. They're planning the attack for tomorrow."

"How do you know this?"

"When I brought Annebelle back, something happened. I can occasionally hear what she's saying. She's a part of me."

I rolled my eyes. How corny.

"Please...don't kill me, Noleen. Heal me. _Please_."

I sat down, throwing the metal rod back into the bucket. Crossing a leg over the other, I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth. "Give me one good reason why I should."

She fell to the ground, hitting it with her palm. "Damn it, Noleen! Don't do this! You're not a murderer!"

I smirked. "Actually...I sorta am."

"What would Hope think if you killed an innocent person?"

I knelt beside her, grinning. "You're by far an innocent person." Then, I stood, wiping the venom off my hands and onto my pants. "No. I'm not going to kill you."

She sighed with relief.

"Ash, go get the wolves. Tell them we have a toy for them."

Ash nodded her head, leaving along with the nymph.

Rosemary shook her head, her eyes wide. "No..._no_! Don't!" I left the room, telling a guard to keep watch until the packs had arrived. I ignored her screams.

And there were plenty of them.

...

"Now that Rosemary is dead, we have no leverage." Ash said from her seat around the table.

The twelve of us in the room looked at the spot where the wolves had pulled her apart. The venom still wasn't completely dried. I had already boxed up her pieces, intent on giving them to Annebelle exactly as I said I would.

"We have me. That's enough," I said.

"What are we going to do?" Flora spoke up.

"We're going to leave in an hour and get there before she knows what's coming to her," I replied. "All Volturi members save for me will stay here, along with the wolves and witches. It'll just be us; the people I trust the most in a situation like this."

"Wouldn't it be better if we had more people?"

"Probably, but we don't have the time to load everyone into separate planes and hope she doesn't recognize not a single one. It'll be easy with one plane."

"I don't like this," Yuzria said, frowning. "It makes me...uneasy."

"If we can get them just off guard enough, we can probably wipe out half of her soldiers before they even know what hit them." Laurent said, a dagger in his hands.

"We'll plan on the plane. Right now, load up your weapons." Everyone who was going with me stood and left the room. I turned to Aro, smiling softly. "Don't worry so much. We'll be fine."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's in my nature to worry. Be safe, Bella."

He said the words, but all I heard was Edward's voice. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I got to my feet and excused myself. I had to see Edward before I left.

...

The tension between us could be cut with a knife. I was sitting on the bed, he was near the window, his arms crossed across his chest. "I don't know what's happened this past few days. I'm so confused...it's enough to make my head explode." I stood, facing him. "But, I know I love you. When I was with Nicholas, all I thought of was you. Only you. And I know you love me."

He sighed, coming closer to me, his arms falling to his sides. "Oh, Bella," he whispered, embracing me tightly. "I'm so sorry."

I moved my hands up his back, nodding my head. "Me too."

He kissed me, his lips like fire on mine. "Come back to me."

"I always do. Always will." I replied, giving him a kiss back. "Don't mistake me for someone else this time," I taunted, poking him with a finger.

He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Never again."

"Good."

I turned, my own weapons needing to be packed.

* * *

**a/n: where have I been? procrastinating writing this. so sorry it's been MONTHS since my last update. I've just been uber busy with my originals (I've finished three full novels! in the process of editing them) and I just had surgery last friday. everything went well, so no worries. umm I'm thinking there's going to be about-t-t-t two chapters left. big battle happens in the next chapter, then another. maybe three more. don't know. I can't wait for it to be done though. I've kinda grown sick of the characters XD. hope you like the update! thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

**Faith**


End file.
